Hawaii dreams
by theoneandonly100
Summary: this is the sequel to 'tea, LEAVE US ALONE! they are in hawaii, and malik lives next door with ishtar (YAMI MALIK) so see what happens because ryou has a crush on malik! just read and tell me if you think it's crap ok? ^_____^ this is comedy in some
1. chapter one, new friend, old friend

                                                                        HAWAII DREAMS 

Here is the sequel to Tea, LEAVE US ALONE! --- Here's the general picture:

Yugi and Bakura are happily together- Ryou is in love with the guy next door, who just happens to be Malik and who he only met last night, and this story starts their first morning there.

Warning!   This story gets to be a bit mushier later on - You have been warned!          ^______^

Yugi woke up on the first morning of his new life and wondered where the hell he was. He shot up and was about to scream for help when he saw Bakura next to him, a contented look on his face. _Oh yeah… Yugi thought. He got up quietly so as to not wake Bakura, and padded across the bedroom floor to the door. He turned around to view the bedroom. They had only moved here yesterday, so Yugi's stuff was still in the suitcase, which was in the corner. __This room should be green. Yugi thought, gazing around the pink bedroom. He walked out into the hall. It was vibrant red, and gave Yugi a headache looking at it. __Orange or yellow. He thought. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at the walls, and started walking towards the living room. The house was all on one level, so Yugi didn't have to worry about stairs, so he just held up his arms so he wouldn't bump into anything. _

"What are you doing?" came Yami's questioning voice. Yugi opened one of his eyes to check where he was. It was safe. He was now in the beige coloured living room. This room, Yugi didn't have a problem with the colour. Yugi opened both his eyes to see Yami standing in front of him, with a look that suggested he was looking at a deranged lunatic. 

"I don't like the hall colour, so I thought I would close my eyes until I got in here." Yugi said with a smile.

"Mmm I know. I think it should be orange or yellow."

"Me too!" Yami smiled.

"Sleep well?"

"Yep. I woke up and didn't know where I was this morning though."  

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." 

A loud knocking at the door made Yugi jump. He ran to answer it. It was the boy from next door. Yugi blushed because he was still in his pyjamas.

"Um, hi! I live next door!"

"I know. Ryou told me about you."

"Ryou? Oh the boy with the long white hair that I met last night!"

"Yep. Your name's Malik isn't it? Mine's Yugi."

"You were one of the guys in the cave weren't you?" Yugi blushed deeper.

"Umm, yes that was me and Bakura." He blushed more.

"Don't worry! I've got no problem with gay guys!" 

"Oh! That's o.k then! Come in!" Malik came in and looked around.

"Just moved in huh?" 

"Yeah, we were escaping from a menacing witch called Tea."

"She was on 'The world's most horrible people" last week! She came before Hitler!" Yugi and Malik then went into an enthusiastic conversation about how and why they came to Hawaii, while Yami hid under the counter so as not to raise discussion over why there were two boys that looked exactly the same, but were obviously totally different ages in the same house. However, Malik quickly changed the discussion of Tea, to one about the millennium puzzle. 

"So where did you get that?" he asked, pointing to the puzzle.

"Um, why?" 

"Well if it's a millennium item, then I really want to know." He said looking almost affectionately at the puzzle.

"Yes. It's the Millennium puzzle, and my grandfather gave it to me." Malik smiled and pulled out the millennium rod. 

"It's nice to finally know someone else with one. My sister had one as well, but I don't live with her anymore." Yugi smiled in relief.

"It's o.k Yami, you can come out now." Yugi called. Yami came out of hiding. Malik smiled even more.  A puff of grey smokey stuff came out of the tip off the rod, and a guy resembling Malik but a bit taller came out.

"This is Ishtar." Malik said happily. 

"Pharaoh." Ishtar whispered. He then lunged at Yami and started beating the crap out of him.

"Sorry!" Malik said. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sooooooo sorry!" 

"It's o.k. I think he's just saying hi." Yugi said. Ishtar calmed down in about a quarter of an hour, and finished off with a black eye, cut lip and several bruises because Yami had decided to fight back. 

Bakura came out shortly after, and Malik saw him from down the hall. 

"Hi Ryou!" Malik called.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bakura snapped. He was angry partly because a total stranger was in the house and had called him Ryou, and partly because there was a stranger in the house that was sitting too close to Yugi. He walked into the room and saw Yami in a mess on the chair opposite Yugi. 

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Ishtar happened to me." Yami said.

"Ishtar? Ishtar's here?" someone suddenly came flying at Bakura, knocking him on his back.

"Bakura!" Ishtar said happily. He hugged Bakura tightly, spreading blood all over him. "Bakura! Look over there! Pharaoh's in your house! I started wearing him down; I think you can kill him now! Just a couple more punches and kicks, and I'll give you a night to remember in bed tonight!" this time it was Yugi's turn to boil over with rage. He was about to throttle Ishtar, when Malik must have picked up on it at muttered "Please don't." 

Bakura shoved Ishtar off him and stood up. Ishtar rolled off and looked up at Bakura shocked.

"What's the matter honey?" Bakura shuddered and fleetingly looked over to Yugi to see what he thought about all of this. Bakura could almost feel the pure rage that was radiating from him. I kind of made him proud to see that Yugi was angry because he wanted him all to himself, but Bakura also didn't like the fact that Yugi looked like he was going to kill him if he didn't put Ishtar straight.

"I'm not your honey!" Bakura snapped, turning back to Ishtar. "I'm Yugi's" he added. Looking back at Yugi. He was pleased to see that the murderous look in his eyes had turned into adoration.  

"But I, but…" Ishtar stuttered.

"And as far as killing Yami goes, I generally don't kill my friends." Yami looked as if he was about to explode with happiness; Yami had hated the fact that Yugi was going out with someone that detested him. Ishtar on the other hand looked like the world had ended- his lover from five thousand years ago was going out with a punky looking mini pharaoh, and Bakura was friends with his old mortal enemy, who they had sworn one day to kill.

"I think we should go." Malik said. And he forced Ishtar back into the rod and started towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you and your Yami." He said to Yugi. Yugi stood up to see Malik out. 

"You can come over again if you want." He said.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. See you then." 

"Bye!" and Malik walked out. Yugi closed the door and sighed. After that, there was a nasty silence between the three.

"Hey, I've got blood all over me!" Bakura said, breaking the silence.

"At least it's not your own blood!" Yami laughed, pointing to his own drenched shirt.

"Wait there!" Yugi said, and dashed into the next room. He came back with a packet of washing powder and a first aid kit. He then tugged Yami's shirt off, leaving his chest bare. He handed the shirt to Bakura and said,

"Congratulations! You've won the honour of doing the first washing!" Yugi chucked the washing powder at him and pointed to the kitchen. 

"What are you going to do?"

"Play with Yami."

"WHAT!" Yugi laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to treat his cuts and stuff!" he said, smiling at the horrified look on Bakura's face. Bakura stomped of into the kitchen. 

A while later, Yami was sat down next to Yugi on the sofa, all bandaged up. Ryou walked through the door and, having only just woke up, was shocked to see Yami cut and bruised. 

"What happened?!?!" he asked. Yugi explained that Malik had been here and that he had a millennium item, and that he had a Yami too, and about what had happened between Yami, Bakura and Ishtar.

"I missed Malik? Awww life is sooooo cruel!" and he stamped off back to bed.     

  (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) 

There's chapter one to the sequel story- Hawaii dreams! Read and review! Bye for now- more chapters coming soon!                


	2. chapter two, pissed as parrots

                                                           Hawaii dreams- Chapter two

The following afternoon, it was really only Ryou in the house. Yugi, Yami and Bakura had gone shopping for paints and brushes, and Ryou was in the house sulking a lot. 

In town:

"You can't have a lilac kitchen Yugi, lilac is for girls bedrooms!" 

"So? I let you pick the hall colour!"

"WE WANTED THE SAME COLOUR FOR THE HALL!" while Yugi and Yami were having a heated row over paint, Bakura was glad that he was getting brushes. He didn't really want a lilac kitchen, but he didn't want to tell Yugi this, so he just kept right out of it. 

"S'cuse me?" it was Malik. Bakura nearly ran away at the thought of Ishtar being with him. "Don't worry, I left Ishtar at home." Malik said. Bakura calmed down.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I want to warn you. The store manager's threatening to call the police if those two don't settle down, so I said I'd have a word. What's their problem?"  

"Yugi wants lilac for the kitchen."

"But that's for girls bedrooms."

"Yep, and that's the argument." Malik walked over to them.

"Hello." Yugi and Yami turned around. "You know, tiles in a kitchen are much more hygienic, and you should only paint the top half of a kitchen wall, in a nice relaxing colour, and not anything red, bright orange or purple. If you do it shows that you are unsettled mentally." Yugi stood there stunned. He thought about what Malik had said for a while and came up with a conclusion:

"I'M MENTAL!" he screamed. Then ran still yelling, "I'm mental!" from the shop. Yami sighed. 

"Thanks. I was starting to want to kill him." Malik smiled. 

"No problem. Need some help?" 

"Yeah, what colour do you paint a kitchen?"

"Well, mine's in lemon and cream. The tiles are cream, and the paint is lemon."

"That sounds great! I'll do that then as well! Now what about living rooms?" 

"Well mine's orange, but I like colour that yours is now."

"Hallway next. Should I do it yellow or orange?" Malik thought for a moment.

"Orange."

"Bedroom?"

"A bedroom is a place where you can express yourself. Whatever colour you want." 

"Black then. And Yugi said he wanted his bedroom in pale green." 

"What about Ryou?"

"I'll just get him some beige."

Yami piled the four tins of paint onto the trolley, and picked up some tiles as well. He also picked up blue tiles and paint for the bathroom. Bakura joined them later on with an assortment of different brushes, and they paid and left. 

At the house:

Yugi got in to find Ryou was asleep again.

"What an exiting life you live." He muttered. A loud tapping at the door was heard. _Aww come on. They have a key! Yugi thought. He went to answer it. Ishtar flew in. he put his hand around Yugi's neck and lifted him off the floor. _

"If you're dead, Bakura will want me again!" he said, an insane look on his face. 

"You know, that's not how the world works." Yugi said, trying so hard to breath. 

"What's going on?!" Ryou had woken up. He was shocked to see Ishtar strangling Yugi, but he thought it was Malik. 

"Malik, what are you doing?" 

"I'm not Malik! I'm Ishtar! You must be Ryou. Hmm you look kinda like Bakura I guess, but he has better eyes and he's much sexier." Ryou looked hurt. "Still, you are kinda cute. Maybe. But you'll never match Bakura." 

"You got that right." Yugi couldn't help saying. This infuriated Ryou.

"HEY! He's trying to kill you, and you're taking his side! You're mental!"

"I know. Malik told me so today." Ishtar suddenly dropped Yugi.

"He says that to me too. It's usually when I try to rob banks and run out laughing and throwing money everywhere." 

"Well, that is kind of a giveaway." 

"Mmm I guess so. It was always Bakura who robbed the big places like banks; I just used to steal from jewellery shops and food stalls. Anyway, where is he?" 

"Out buying paint. I hope he comes back with pale green for our bedroom."

"You're sleeping with him then?"

"Yep."

"And you're sure I wont get him back if I kill you?"

"He'll probably just hate you a lot if you do."

"Oh. Well, I may as well be nice to you then." And with that, Ishtar helped Yugi up off the floor, and sat down on the sofa next to him. Ryou was still in shock and he couldn't understand how Ishtar could be trying to kill Yugi one minute, and be perfectly normal and nice the next. Ryou still loved Yugi, but he fancied Malik now too, so his life was really complicated enough without having to guess if and why people were mad or not. 

Yami, Bakura and Malik came through the door then. 

"What the fuck?!!?" Bakura yelled. 

"Hi baby." Ishtar said. Yugi poked him in the ribs. "Ow! Oh… hi **Bakura!" **

"What is _that doing here?" Yami asked._

"Ishtar, I told you to stay in the house and not try to kill anyone!"

"Yeah, but I got bored! You leave me on my own…" he gave a huge fake sob. "And don't come back till late…" sob "… and you don't even bother getting me candy!" Malik rolled his eyes.

"Are you o.k Yugi?"  _Oh yeah don't bother asking me if I'm o.k! Ryou thought._

"Fine. We've got a lot in common actually! I mean, we both have really annoying guys who look just like us…"

"HEY!" (Yami and Malik) 

"You've told both of us that we're mental…"

"I never told you that you were mental!" 

"Yes you did! And we both love Bakura! The only difference really is that if Ishtar goes anywhere near Bakura, he'll get killed."

"Well there goes my question of 'can we share him.'" Ishtar said. "And there's another thing we have in common- now we've both given each other death threats!" Bakura had remained silent up till now. He was in total disbelief that Yugi could stand there and say that he and Ishtar had things in common.

"YOU HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON WITH THAT TREACHEROUS SNAKE OF A BASTARD!" he yelled. He then pushed Malik, Ishtar and Yami out of the house. He then turned to see Ryou. Bakura caught him by the scruff of the neck and threw him out too and slammed the door shut. 

"Well that was unexpected." Yami said.

Inside:

Bakura was fuming. He paced up and down the living room floor while Yugi just watched. He was a bit scared of Bakura when he got into a mood like this.

"What's the big deal?" he asked. Bakura spun around and Yugi cringed. _Aww great… now he's scared of me… Bakura didn't know what to do or say, so he just stomped off into the bedroom and slammed the door. Yugi waited for a while before coming to the conclusion that he should leave before Bakura came to kill him. He walked out of the house to see that everyone was waiting for him. He closed the door and looked around._

"Why is everyone staring at me?" he asked. 

"Are you o.k?" Yami asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. Everyone seemed relieved. 

"Come on. I know what you need." Malik said, putting an arm round Yugi.

"What? Does it hurt?"

"Only if you drive afterwards." 

"Huh?" 

It turned out that Malik was taking him to a disco. Ryou, Ishtar and Yami were there as well, but all of them refused to dance. So Malik pulled Yugi up without even asking whether he wanted to or not.

"I can't dance that well." Yugi shouted over the music.

"Don't worry! Just let me lead then!" Malik shouted back. After an hour straight of dancing, Yugi and Malik went to sit down for a while, as they were both totally exhausted. It looked like Yami and Ishtar were out for the count. 

"They had a drinking contest!" Ryou shouted. 

"Go get drinks Ryou!" Malik said. _Oh great… he's basically telling me to fuck off for a while so he can be with Yugi- well inst that just great!  When Ryou went to get the drinks, Malik edged a bit closer to Yugi. _

"Enjoying yourself?" 

"Yep it's great here!" Yugi answered. 

"I guess it's our turn now." Malik said, pointing over to Yami and Ishtar. 

"You wanna get pissed as parrots?" Yugi asked.

"Yep! Ishtar and I get drunk once a week, every week, so now it's your turn, 'cause Yami's obviously taken up the tradition. Then again, you can always stay sober and carry us all home!" 

"No thanks! So what do you drink?" 

"Usually vodka to start with, then finish with gin if we're still standing."

"O.k then." 

"Really?"

"Yup."

"O.k I'll go and tell Ryou what to get then."  Ryou and Malik appeared five minutes later with a tray of ten glasses on it. Malik put the tray down and picked up the first glass. He downed it in one, and then gestured for Yugi and Ryou to pick one. Ryou was first. He picked one up and, wanting to prove that he was as good as Malik, drank it all. He passed out five seconds later.

"Wow, that was fast." Malik said. Yugi picked one up.

"Do I just drink this?"

"Yes." Yugi drank the whole thing. He felt his tongue go numb, but other than that, he felt perfectly normal. Malik was already drinking again. Yugi went to pick up another glass, but Malik stopped him.

"That's the gin. You have to pass the vodka test first." He said they drank until there were only two left – the gin. Yugi felt light-headed and really happy. He picked up one of the remaining glasses and drank it. He passed out immediately. 

"Yey! I win!" Malik said, and lifted up the second gin glass. He drank it, and passed out too.

The next day   (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Yugi hadn't been back all night. Bakura was worried out of his mind, and Yami was past worry and onto depression. 

Yugi woke up in an alley somewhere. He seemed to be under a lot of black plastic bags, and totally nude. He stared around wildly and saw that Malik was next to him. He screamed and Malik woke up. He didn't seem to realise that Yugi was there yet. "Well this is new one." Malik muttered. Then he looked up to see Yugi. "Oh shit." 

"Where could Yugi be?" asked Bakura. The door of the house burst open and Ishtar hurtled in.

"Is Malik here?" 

"Does it look like?" Bakura snapped. "Wait. Malik's not home, nor is Yugi, so they're out with each other then." Bakura was about to erupt with anger. _They better not have **done anything! **_

Yugi and Malik found their clothes and put them on without looking at each other, but there was a big problem- Yugi's t-shirt and jacket looked like they had been slashed open with a dagger or something. 

"Uh, Malik?" 

"Yeah?" Yugi turned around to face him. Malik looked at him. He laughed and pointed to the millennium rod.

"I think this did it!" 

"Bakura's going to kill us." Yugi said. "Literally." 

"You have hickeys all over your body." Malik stated. It was true. Yugi had several on his neck, and loads all over his chest. 

"Oh god…" 

"What're we going to do?" 

"I think I'll change my name and skip the country again." Yugi answered. "Well, I know I'm never going to get drunk again.

"Aww getting drunk's a lot of fun, it's just the after-effects." 

They both walked home. People in the street kept staring at them as they walked by. One old lady actually stopped them and asked Yugi if he needed help. 

"Mind your own business!"  Malik yelled at her. She scurried away muttering about people having no respect. 

"Thanks." Yugi said. 

"Do you remember last night at all?" Malik said suddenly. 

"N, no."

"I do."

"WHAT!"

"I remember it all Yugi, and it's scary. I knew what was happening and I could feel it all- but my body had a mind of it's own."

Yugi blushed. "If it's of any interest to you… you were great." Malik looked at Yugi to see how Yugi took that. Yugi had his head down, but Malik could just see a smile.

"So were you…" he said quietly. 

"You remember?"  Yugi nodded. Malik smiled.

"So… what are we going to tell Bakura about these?" Malik put his hand on one of Yugi's many hickeys. Yugi shivered from the touch but ignored the feeling.

"Dunno. I'm still thinking."

"Well you'll have to think faster." Malik said and lifted Yugi's head slightly with his hand. Yugi saw that they were outside his house. He felt sick. He then took a deep breath and opened the door. Bakura immediately came flying to the door and stared. He stared at Yugi's ripped clothes, Yugi's many hickeys, the ones on Malik and the weariness of them both.

"YOU HAD SEX?!?!!?!?!" he screamed.

"I was drunk!" Yugi protested. 

"It wasn't his fault!" Malik said. 

"Oh so you raped him then!"

"NO!"

"'Cause that's the only way that it couldn't be his fault!" Malik sighed. Ishtar came to the door. 

"Hi Malik! Did you have fun?" 

"Shut up." Malik snapped.

"Ooooooooooo! Malik had sex with Yugi!" he then danced into the living room singing "Malik had sex with Yugi! Malik had sex with Yugi!" Ryou's heart started doing a journey to the floor. 

"Well, they do look more like a couple than Bakura and Yugi." Yami said. 

Meanwhile Bakura was still glaring daggers at Yugi and Malik. 

"Um, shall I go?" Malik whispered to Yugi. 

"YEAH! And take your new boyfriend with you!" Bakura roared. Yugi was about to protest when Ishtar came back singing,

"Malik had sex with Yugi! Malik had sex with Yugi!" Bakura punched him in the face and shoved him out too. 

"It's my house Bakura!" Yugi said. 

"I've thrown people out of their own houses before, so I can do it again!" and he slammed the door. Yugi was speechless and despairing. Ishtar on the other hand had never been happier. 

"Congratulations!" he said, shaking Yugi's hand. "You are now the proud owner of a Malik! He comes with a wonderful appearance, beautiful eyes, and a 'I'll do anything in bed for you' attitude!"

"Get lost!" Malik yelled.

"O.k, but it's you that'll have to come to the police station and get me tomorrow!" Ishtar said happily, and he bounced off up the street. "I'm really sorry. If I hadn't got you totally pissed then this wouldn't have happened." 

"I can't argue with that."

Yugi agreed to stay with Malik until things settled down with Bakura a bit. Yami brought over his suitcase and said that he was staying with Bakura to try and talk him round, and Ryou said that he had never been as depressed as he was right now, before he stormed off. 

Yugi wrote a letter to Kaiba telling him what they had done so far in Hawaii. He included the thing with Malik and Bakura chucking him out. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Malik asked him.

"It'll give him a laugh." Yugi said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(O)(O)(O)(O)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     

That's where I'll leave it for now. Hope you enjoyed it, but if you didn't- I don't really care!

Anyway REVIEW! No more chapters unless I get lodsa them! 


	3. chapter three,new revelations

                                                           Hawaii dreams- Chapter three.

Yugi and Malik avoided each other as much as possible over the next few days. Ishtar kept trying to make them kiss each other, but each time all he got was a punch in the arm by Malik. Five days later things didn't look good. Yugi was avoiding Malik, Malik was avoiding Yugi and Bakura was avoiding everyone. 

"Don't worry about it too much Yugi." Ishtar said on day. "You'll have sex with Malik again soon!" Yugi had run crying from the room. Malik was getting fed up now. He had never lived with someone who wouldn't talk to him before, and he didn't like it.

_Ok here goes…  Malik walked up to Yugi. He was sitting on the sofa looking depressed. _

"Hi." Malik said. Yugi jumped slightly. 

"Lightning strikes about 60,000 times per minute you know." Yugi said. "A jiffy is one 100th of a second you know."

"Where do you get this stuff?" 

"Elephants are the only mammals that can't jump." Yugi was saying all this stuff in a flat empty voice like as if he was a robot.

"The Sun is 330,000 times larger than the Earth… A company in Taiwan makes plates out of wheat so you can eat your plate after you use it… there are about 50,000 earthquakes a year…"

"STOP!" Yugi jolted.

"What?"

"Its more than my brain can take!" Yugi smiled. 

"Sorry, I read a lot, and when I'm sad or alone, I just recite stuff I've learned."

"POST!" Ishtar screeched. He ran in with a pile of letters. "Oh sorry, were you being intimate?" 

"Fuck off Ishtar." Malik snapped. Ishtar poked his tongue out and threw Malik a pile of bills. "Oh my God! I'm never going to pay all this!" 

"Here you go mini-pharaoh!" Ishtar said and threw a letter at Yugi. It hit him in the forehead and made it bleed.

"OW! Can't you be gentle!?"

"Of course… but I don't want to!" Yugi sighed and opened the letter. It was from Kaiba.

_Hello Yugi,_

_                 Glad to see you're having fun! Only been there two days and already had sex _

_with someone else! I'm really proud of you! I hope you and this Malik guy are really happy_

_ together, and that you have fun together. I thought it would interest you _

_to know that nothing has been done about Tea's death. The police told me that no one really cares_

_that she is gone, so they didn't bother investigating her death. Rumour has it that someone took her _

_body and burned it on a stake like they used to do with witches. _

_Write back if you ever feel like it because I could do with a laugh. _

_P.S please find enclosed a check for three million pounds, made out to Yugi mouto._

_This is for giving me a laugh. _

_                                          Seto Kaiba. _

Yugi held out the check. He was about to run around the house screaming loudly when he heard a huge sob. It was Malik. 

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi.

"At this rate, I'm going to loose the house. Ishtar's running up thousand pound bills every month, and I don't have that kind of money. Yugi felt relieved- he thought it was something severely wrong. He walked up to where Malik was, and then went behind him. He then shoved the check in Malik's face. Malik pushed it away and read it.

"BLOODY HELL!" he shot up and turned round. "I thought you said Kaiba hates you!" Yugi shrugged and held out the letter.

Malik read it. "Oh. Aren't you upset about what he said?"

"Aww come on! I'd put up with twice as much to get my hands on this amount of money! You're not going to loose the house!"

"But it's your money."

"I live with you don't I?" Malik started jumping up and down.

"We're rich! We're rich! We're rich! We're rich!" Yugi grinned. A knock at the door came. Yugi went to answer it while Malik was still jumping up and down yelling.

"Oh hi Bakura." Yugi said uncertainly. 

"Hello. Look, were you totally drunk when you were… _with… Malik?"  _

"YES! I was totally out of it!" 

"Oh… well I suppose I was a bit too rapid to blame you, and I guess that if you were totally under the influence of alcohol, then me blaming you for everything would be hedonistic." 

"You got that from Yami didn't you?" Yugi said.

"Every word." Bakura answered. "Um, buy the way, why is Ishtar screeching like a banshee?" 

"That's not Ishtar, it's Malik. I just got a check for three million quid, and it's the answer to his dreams." Bakura started to get jealous again.

"But it's your money."

"I know, but if I don't help him, he's going to loose the house!" 

"SO!" Yugi thought it was time to end this discussion. 

"Bye Bakura, I'll see you another day." And Yugi slammed the door in his face. Yugi wanted bakura back, but he also wanted to help Malik, because, even after all that had happened, Malik was still his friend. Ishtar poked his head round the door.

"O.k, one: who was that. And two: Why is Malik jumping around like an idiot?"

"One: Bakura and two: because I just got a check for three million quid." Ishtar weighed these two things to see which was more exiting. Money.

"I love you!" Ishtar said. He then latched on to Yugi and wouldn't let go. Yugi sighed and walked into the living room.  

"Malik, help." He said. Malik was still jumping around screaming. He stopped and turned round. 

"Ishtar, get off him."

"No. I love him, so he's going to give me ALL his money!"

"No I'm not!" Yugi snapped. Yami suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke beside Yugi. Yugi shot ten feet into the air. Yami looked down and saw Ishtar still latched onto Yugi. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" he yelled at Ishtar.

"He wants my money." Yugi stated. Yami tore him off Yugi and threw him out of the room.

"Ahem… Yugi, are you o.k?"

"I don't know why people keep asking me that, but if they don't stop it, I'll kill." Yugi said agitated.       

"Sorry." Yugi sighed.

"Look, what do you what?" 

"Well, don't kill me, but Bakura came back in a real mood, so I was wondering what you said to him." Yugi stared at him. Yami became quite nervous. Malik started trying to edge towards the door, but Yami blocked it. 

"Malik, Bakura said that you're using Yugi for some money he has." Yugi rolled his eyes. 

"Yami, Malik's going to loose the house if I don't help him." 

"Oh… Why?" 

"Mind your own business!" Ishtar said, poking his head through the door. 

At, um, whoever's house it is now:

Ryou sat by Bakura on the settee. They were both sulking.

"I hate my life." Bakura said. Ryou lifted his head slightly.

"Why?" 

"Yugi's with Malik, he's got three million quid, and he's giving it to him."

"**Giving it to him? Who would give away three million quid?" **

"Yugi. Anyway, why are you miserable?"

"I love Yugi and Malik, and they both don't want anything to do with me."

"Stay away from Yugi." 

"What, like Malik is?" Ryou snapped.

Back at Malik's:

"So your staying here until when?" Yami asked.

"Dunno." 

"What should I tell Bakura?" 

"Dunno."

"Do you know anything?"

"Dunno."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Dunno."

"Yugi!" Malik had told Yami about Ishtar's over spending while Yugi had just been sitting there in his own world reciting stuff to himself. He jumped slightly.

"Dogs and cats consume over 11 billion dollars of food a year." He started. "Q is the only letter in the alphabet that doesn't appear in any of the United States… smelling bananas and green grapes makes you loose weight…"

"Here we go again." Malik said. 

Out on the street:

Ishtar had long left the house. He was totally bored, so he thought it would be good to see how long it took Malik to notice he was gone. He walked around the beach for a while before settling himself on a huge rock over looking the sea. _The rain'll be coming soon he thought. (Thanx to Celtic guardian gurl for telling me that.) He sat there for a while more before he decided to go and see Bakura. So he trundled over to the house, trying not to be seen as he went past the window of his house. He knocked on the door before entering. Ryou looked up from the sofa._

"Hi Malik!" he said happily.

"That's Ishtar genius." Bakura snapped and Ryou slumped back down again, all excitement gone. 

"Hi." Ishtar came in and sat down.

"You know, normally people wait outside the front door for an answer, not come barging in." Bakura said, inching towards Ryou, away from Ishtar.

"Yes, but I'm not normal." 

"You've changed a lot. You never used to be insane. Well not much anyway."

"Yup. But living with Malik is enough to drive anyone insane. Oh by the way, tomorrow is drinking night."

"What?"

"Tomorrow is the night when Malik and I go out to get smashed. We took Yugi, Ryou and Yami along with us last time, and I won the drinking contest with the pharaoh!" 

"Uh huh. So why are you telling me this? Do you just want me to be even more depressed?" 

"No! I'm inviting you along! It'll be the last drinking night before the rain comes, so why don't we all go?" 

Back at Malik's:

"Well if your staying, I'll tell Bakura then."

"Yup."   

"Bye then."

"Yup." 

"Are you an idiot?"

"Yup." 

Yami sighed and left. Malik waited a while before speaking up.

"Uh, Yugi?"

"Hi."

"Are you coming drinking with me and Ishtar tomorrow?" Yugi looked up, genuine astonishment on his face. "Of course if you don't want to, I'll totally understand, because you have a really good reason not for going." He said quickly.

" 'Course I'm coming!" Yugi said. Malik looked surprised. "I love getting plastered!" he smiled. "Maybe this time I'll win!" 

Next night: 

Yugi, Ishtar and Malik proceeded to the disco alone. Bakura had said no to Ishtar's offer, but was going on his own to spy on them. Ryou however ran up to them practically begging to join them. _Amateur. Bakura thought. _

Once inside the disco place, Malik and Yugi sat down, while Ishtar and Ryou got the vodka and gin, this time enough for four. Bakura sat down on a table in the corner so that they couldn't see him. Ishtar came back carrying the drinks, and Ryou followed looking miserable.

"What's the matter?" 

"He made me pay for EVERYTHING!" Yugi smiled. 

Yugi took a glass of vodka and so did Ishtar, Ryou and Malik. 

"O.k. last one to pass out wins!" Malik shouted over the noise. They all downed what was in their glasses. Once again, Ryou passed out immediately.

"We really shouldn't bring him here." Yugi said. After the second tray of vodka, only Malik and Yugi were left. They were both swaying slightly, and were both smiling at nothing.

"I can't believe I out-drunked ishlatrrrr…" Malik slurred. 

"Gin now. Talk later. After I. Win yes." Yugi said. Over drinking had the opposite effect on him. He was totally hyper and could only say two words at a time. They both downed the gin too. 

"Well last. Time we. Never got. This far. Did we?" 

"Noooooo." 

"Want to. Go home. Now then?" 

"Noooooo."  

"Get more. Gin then?"

"Yessssssssss." Yugi stood up and fainted. 

Bakura was still watching from where he was. He was surprised to see how much Yugi could drink, and was about to go and help Yugi home when Malik started poking him.

"Heyyy. Whr's th gin?" Yugi got up and stumbled. He fell on top of Malik and they both blacked out. _What do I do now? Thought Bakura, looking over at them. At last he decided that it was best to leave them there because it was obvious they weren't going to move. He went home feeling totally happy and a little bit pissed. _

Next morning:

Yugi woke up with a groan. _Oh god. He had nothing on again. Malik was lying on top of him with a contented look on his face. Yugi shook him awake. Malik's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Yugi._

"SORRY!" Malik started. "Sorry, sorry, sorry…"

"Shut up." Yugi said. Malik looked puzzled. He got off Yugi and searched for his clothes without another word to him. Yugi just smiled as Malik hurried round tying to find his clothes. He looked back at Yugi to see he hadn't moved. 

"What's the matter?" Yugi realised he was gazing at Malik with a look of ecstasy on his face. He quickly changed his expression to blank.

"Oh, nothing." Yugi then got up and looked around too. He found that his shirt was once again ripped and this time, so were his trousers. "You're really impatient when your drunk aren't you?" Malik blushed. Yugi had to look away because he had this strange urge to kiss him. _No. He told himself. __I love Bakura… don't I? _

A downpour started as they were walking home. Yugi unconsciously cuddled up to Malik. This made Malik blush incredibly. Yugi noticed this and smiled. Malik slipped a trembling hand around Yugi, not knowing how he would take it. Yugi just snuggled closer to him and whispered. 

"This is better than an umbrella." 

Bakura saw them walking home. _Shit. He thought. He came flying out of the door and headed straight for them. _

"I don't think I can take this right now." Yugi said. Malik nodded and they ran for it straight to the door of the house. They shut the door just in time to hear Bakura run full force into it. 

"Open this door right now!" Bakura yelled. Yugi just sighed and sat down. Malik followed suit. 

"Well, one thing's for sure." Yugi said. "Ishtar and Bakura can go out with each other again." Malik smiled and they cuddled up on the sofa.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Awwwwww! What a soppy ending! Oh well.        Review please! Bye bye!


	4. chapter four, MOVIES!

                                                  Hawaii dreams- chapter four

Hi again! Here's the next chapter! Thanx to everyone who reviewed- especially care bear Bakura, who reviewed every chapter!  ^_____________^ 

Yugi and Malik stayed inside the following day. They didn't want to see Bakura for a while because he was fuming. He had camped out on the doorstep in the pouring rain, saying that he would stay there until Yugi came out, or until he died of the cold. Ishtar was ecstatic on the other hand.

"Yugi and Malik sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 

"The only thirteen letter word that doesn't use a letter twice is 'uncopyrightable'" Yugi smiled.

"Wha…?" Ishtar went away thinking hard. He came back half an hour later.

"I don't get it." He said. Yugi had laughed himself silly

"It took you half an hour to figure out that?!" Malik smiled. He loved it when Yugi laughed. 

Two days later:

Yugi opened the door. Bakura was on the doorstep. He was soaked and shivering. 

"C,coming back y,yet?" he stuttered. 

"Nope." Yugi said flatly. "You know, you should really get to your house before it starts to flood really bad and you can't get back there." Bakura gave a desolate look and shook his head. Yugi sighed and shut the door again. 

Malik looked up. "He's gonna freeze to death… that or starve- or die of thirst… whichever way he wants to go, really." 

"YOU CAN'T LET HIM DIE!" Ishtar screamed. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to." Yugi said. Malik briefly looked upset. 

"Watcha gonna do?" Ishtar asked. Yugi picked up a crowbar and opened the door again. He hit Bakura over the head and dragged him in. 

"Cooooool!" Ishtar said. Yugi sighed. He put Bakura on the rug in the middle of the room and left. He returned shortly with a blanket. Yugi threw it on him and jumped on the sofa. Ishtar cuddled up next to Bakura and put an arm round him. 

"Awww. Isn't that cute!" Yugi said.

"Shut it mini-pharaoh!" Ishtar snapped. 

Bakura came round two hours later. He opened his eyes and stared around.

"My head hurts." He mumbled.

"Yeah, um, that was me… I hit you over the head with a crowbar." Yugi said. Bakura turned to look at him and saw Ishtar next to him. 

"Eek!" Bakura squeaked. He shot up of the floor and ran to the door. 

"It's locked." Yugi called. Bakura turned around. 

"Just come back Yugi. Even pharaoh's missing you." Ishtar started laughing hysterically. 

"Mini-pharaoh's not going back! He's over the moon here! Ooooooh you should hear the noises those two make at night!" he pointed at Yugi and Malik, who both blushed crimson. Bakura looked horrified. 

Next door: 

Yami sat opposite Ryou, deep in thought. Ryou was still sulking, and totally bored; Yami hadn't talked to him for all the time that Bakura had been away. It was like living with a voiceless ghost that just paced round the house eating. 

"I've had enough of this." Yami said suddenly.

"Oh you do speak then?" Ryou snapped. But Yami was gone before he finished.

Back at Malik/ Yugi/ Ishtar's house. 

The heavy rain turned into a thunderstorm. Lightening was flashing across the sky and thunder was loud enough to shake the house. 

BOOM. The thunder came right overhead. Ishtar screamed and threw himself on Yugi, burying himself in his chest.

"Come on… its only thunder." Yugi said.

"I think it's frightening too." Malik whispered, cuddling up to Yugi. Bakura wanted to throw up. "Sorry about Ishtar though." Malik added, looking down at Ishtar who was shaking like a leaf. 

"Don't worry. After being stuck with Yami, it's good to get someone with a bit of fun in him." 

"Oh, so I'm no fun am I?" Yami had just appeared behind Yugi. 

"Oh… um… hi! How long have you been standing there?" Yugi said with a nervous smile. Yami didn't answer. Instead he just said, "Why is Ishtar clinging onto you like that for?" 

"He's afraid of the thunder."   

"Oh." Yami then sat down next to Yugi and closed his eyes. 

"See?" Yugi whispered to Malik. "No fun." 

"I can hear you, you know." Yami said. Bakura sighed. _Well I might as well face it… I'm stuck here. I guess it's not that bad- I'm with Yugi, and at least I know he cares if I die or not… that's a start. So he sat down next to Yami. _

"You should get more sofas Malik." Bakura said. 

"Oh well excuse me while I go out to buy one in the pouring rain!" he snapped. Yugi sighed. 

"If your going to argue all night, I'm going to bed." And he got up and left. Ishtar dropped of him onto the floor. 

BOOM. Ishtar screamed again and leaped onto Bakura, who pushed him off and stood up.

"No one loves me." Ishtar moaned with a huge fake sob. Malik got up and headed to the bedroom. 

"Hey! Where am I sleeping?" Yami asked. Malik thought for a while. 

"One of you can sleep with Ishtar and one on the floor- or you can both sleep on the floor." And Malik tiptoed into where Yugi was. The next second Yami and Bakura heard the bed creaking and loud moans.

"Well, they didn't waste any time did they?" Yami laughed. 

"They never do." Ishtar said. "Yugi always goes in first, then Malik goes in a couple of minutes later and then the moaning starts." He smiled. 

Back next door:

**All alone… no one here… in the dark… on a thunder storm night… Ryou shivered. He had turned all the lights off and was sitting in the dark in the middle of the room, surrounded by pillows and cushions. The TV was on the scare channel and poltergeist was on. It was just getting to the bit where that guy's face fell off in bits. Ryou screamed and hid behind a pillow. **

Back at Malik/ Yugi/ Ishtar's house.

"Did you hear that?" Bakura whispered to Yami. They were lying on the floor in sleeping bags after they both had refused to sleep with Ishtar.

"I hear everything." Yami answered.

"Um... okaaaay… what was it?" 

"Ryou. He just screamed. He's watching poltergeist."  Bakura shot up.

"POLTERGEIST IS ON?!?!?!?!!" He slammed the TV on and turned it too the right channel. It was still on the face bit. He ran to get Yugi. 

"Yugi! POLTERGEIST IS ON!" he screamed through the door. 

"Why would he care…" Malik began. But Yugi was sitting bolt upright. 

"YEY!" he shouted, and, ignoring the fact that he only had his boxers on, he jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. Bakura gave Malik a complacent look and followed Yugi. Malik filled up with anger and sped after Yugi with the duvet in his arms. He got into the living room to see Yugi enraptured by the TV with Bakura's arm around him. Malik was about to explode. He thumped in, sat between them and threw the duvet over Yugi and himself. Yugi cuddled up to Malik, who put his arm round him. Bakura erupted. He sat away from everyone in the corner of the room. 

After poltergeist was finished, Yugi snapped back into reality. He looked around to see Yami, Ishtar and Malik were all asleep, and Bakura was nowhere to be seen. He got up and looked around for him and saw him in the corner. He walked over to Bakura and knelt down infront of him. Bakura looked up.

"I know you're probably planning how to kill Malik or something…" Bakura nodded, "But it's not that I don't care about you, it's just that I love Malik now, and the faster you realise that, the better off both of us will be." And Yugi kissed him on the cheek and went to bed.

   (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

R+R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! Bye for now! ^_______^  


	5. chapter five, whatever you say

                                               Hawaii dreams- chapter five

Yugi couldn't sleep all night. He was too fearful of ghosts coming in and haunting him or something. He got up at about four o'clock in the morning and treaded softly into the living room. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Yami said from behind. 

"Nope."

"You're not the only one." Yami pointed over to the settee where Ishtar was rocking slightly. 

"G,ghosts… evverryw,where!" he whispered. 

"He came in last night and shook us both awake, Bakura wasn't too thrilled. He told him to fuck off and get a life." Yugi smiled weakly. He busied himself with breakfast while Yami watched TV. Bakura had gone back to sleep and Ishtar was still rocking on the settee. 

"Yugi?" 

"What, Ishtar?"

"There's a ghost on your head…"

"Ok then." 

Next door:

_I'm bored stiff. I need people to talk to… or at least be sulky with… Ryou sat alone in the house. He sighed. There was no real reason to be in Hawaii now… Tea was dead and she was the only reason they were all here… Ryou started missing his old house. __I should just go back there… it's not as if anyone'll miss me…  _

Back at Malik's:

Everyone was up now. They had all had breakfast and were contemplating what they were going to do all day. 

"I need to see an exorcist." Ishtar muttered. 

"The only thing that haunts this house is you!" Malik snapped. 

"Hey Yugi… what did you do with that three million?" Bakura asked. He seemed to have come to the conclusion that it was better to be Yugi's friend than nothing. 

"Well… hundred thousand went to the bills and we banned Ishtar from ever using the phones again… the rest is invested."

"WHAT! You mean you didn't even buy a car?!" 

"We can't drive" Yugi and Malik said together. 

"So?" 

"Shut up Bakura." 

"No you shut up Malik!" Yugi rolled his eyes. He suddenly thought of Ryou. 

"HEY! We've left Ryou on his own for ages!"

"Hold on then." Bakura said.

**[Hey Ryou?] **

_[What do you want?]_

**[Yugi wants you to come over 'cause you're all by yourself over there.]**

_[Yugi wants me over?!?!?!] Ryou slammed his mental link shut as his heart leapt for joy. __He does know I still exist! He thought. He bounded to the door and opened it. However, he had a problem facing him- the entire path was a pool of water. The beach was over-flowing, and tide was fierce. __Why me? He tried to get over but all he got was wet._

_[Um, Bakura?]  _

**[Yup?]**

_[I'm stuck.] _

**[How can you be stuck?]**

_[Look out the window…] Bakura got up and went to the window. _

"OH GOD!" Yugi and Malik turned. 

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked. Bakura motioned for him to come over. 

"Wow…" 

**[How are you gonna get over here now?]**

_[I was just going to ask you that…] "Ryou can't get over." _

"And we're stuck in." 

"What are we gonna do?" Yugi thought for a while before pacing over to the computer in the corner. 

"What are you doing?" asked Bakura.

"Sending mail to Kaiba."

Author's note:    **_this is Kaiba    _****this is Yugi   on the computer.**

Kaiba, if you get this, can you send a helicopter to my house so we can get out- it's the raining season, and I don't wanna stay inside.   

**Yugi **

** "Now what?" asked Malik.**

"We wait." 

An email came back five minutes later.

**_And why should I help you?_**

Because you have to.

**_And why is that?_**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?**

**_That's not going to work._**

O.k I'll do whatever you say for a day.

**_That'll do. If you break that promise, I get to dump you in the ocean._**

… Ok. 

"You're going to do whatever he says for a day?" Malik asked.

"Looks that way, don't it?" 

Three hours later a helicopter picked all of them up, including Ryou, and took then to kaiba's mansion. Once there, they were all allocated separate rooms. Yugi's was the other side of the mansion to Malik's.

"That isn't fair Kaiba!" Malik protested.

"Shut it you or I'll make Yugi do back flips and roll around like a pig!" Malik shut up. 

At dinner, Kaiba made the fact that he was in complete control of Yugi clear by making him serve dinner in a maid's dress. 

"That looks good on you Yugi." Malik whispered. Yugi blushed seven different colours in five seconds and rushed into the kitchen. 

The rest of the evening was easier though. Yugi wasn't made to do anything else all night. Until it was time to go to sleep. 

"O.k then," Kaiba said. "I have guards patrolling the halls at night and anyone who isn't me gets chucked out if they wander, so get upstairs." They all began to leave when Kaiba added. "Yugi, give everyone except Malik a nice kiss goodnight. On the lips, of course. Not me though." Yugi looked at Malik. He looked like he was going to cry. He gave Yugi a 'do it and I'll kill you' stare. Yugi just gazed sadly at him. He then turned to Ishtar and gave him a quick kiss. Ishtar ran upstairs holding his mouth yelling. 

"I'M INFECTED!" Yugi then turned to Ryou. Ryou's heart leapt as Yugi kissed him. He skipped of to bed singing. Yugi then turned to Bakura. This was the bit he was dreading. Kaiba obviously picking up on this said,

"Use tongues with him." Yugi sighed. He kissed Bakura softly and opened his mouth to permit passage for Bakura's tongue. It got deeper until Yugi had to stop for air. He looked back at Malik just in time to see him burst into tears and run upstairs. 

"I'd better go." Bakura whispered. 

"Well that was fun." Kaiba said. Yugi looked up at the clock behind Kaiba. _Five seconds to go and I'm free.** Yugi thought. He waited. Three… two… one…**_

"YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU JUST RUINED MY LIFE! I WISH I HAD A SHOT GUN RIGHT NOW I'D KILL YOU, YOU SELFISH LITTLE FUCKER!" Yugi drew in breath. Out of breath and gasping for air, he stomped off upstairs and to his room. Seto just stood there, stunned. "Well, I didn't think he could shout that loud…" he said to himself. 

Yugi woke up next morning feeling awful. He got dressed quickly and headed to the door. There was a note stuck to it. Yugi opened and read:

_To Yugi:_

_      I'm very sorry for last night, I didn't know it would hurt you that much, not that I really care, but encase you do go out and buy a shotgun, I thought I'd better apologise. Anyway, I'm in France right now, that or I'm on the plane to France. _

_You have free roam of the house- these are some rooms you might find interesting:_

_Third floor-_

_1a- games room e.g. slot machines, penny falls ect._

_15f- indoor swimming pool complete with bubble tub (4 of them) _

_25b- love room – vibrating bed that sort of thing, I thought you and Malik could make up with each other. _

_Fourth floor: _

_123k- beach room with sand beach, artificial sunlight, tidal sea._

_12x- stress room. Take out your stress on a number of different things.   _

_Enjoy! _

_          Kaiba _

_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~__~__~__~_~__~_~_~__~__~__~_~__~_~___~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~~

I'm gonna leave it there. PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME!!! Review suggestions on what can happen next! Bye! 


	6. chapter six, ryou's love

                                                Chapter six.

AN/ ok I'm going for two different ones here. The setting and the person are from different peoples. Sorry if I didn't do yours!

Yugi ran round and round the mansion. Every door led to a different room, and that room had another door that would lead to another. Yugi was getting really miffed. 

"MALIK!" he shrieked. Nothing happened. He sighed. "I'm sooooooo lost."

In main living room type place:

Bakura, Ryou, Ishtar, Yami and Malik were all there. 

"Where's Yugi?" Ryou asked. Ishtar took out a book.

"What's the betting he's found someone else? Anyone? The guy I spoke to earlier bet a tenna that he's hopelessly lost, and someone else said that he might have found the room with the strippers in it." 

"Fuck off Ishtar." Malik snapped.

"What's with you?" 

"Nothing." He stomped off. 

Half an hour later, Yugi fell through the ceiling, onto the table where everyone was eating. 

"Well, that's a new way to get here." Yami said calmly. Yugi got up and off the table, shaking dust and cobwebs off himself. A spider fell off him and hissed at him (you know… one of those giant ones?). Yugi started screaming and running in circles round the table.

Yami sighed. "He can stay up all night watching horror movies, but he can't handle spiders." 

Yugi tired out after the third time round the table, and sat down, wheezing next to Bakura. Bakura went slightly red for some reason and buried his face in his hands. 

"How did you fall through the ceiling?" asked Ryou.

"Well, I was totally lost…"

"I knew it!" announced Ishtar. 

"Yeah… well, anyway, I got into this room with big paintings in it, and I touched one, and I fell through the floor. Oh! Kaiba left a note." He gave the note to Yami. 

"That's nice, but why'd you give it to me?"

"Do you always have a dumb question to ask?" he snatched the paper away from Yami and shoved it at Bakura. 

"Pass it round when you've finished, but don't give it to Ishtar." Bakura read and gave it to Ryou, who was by Ishtar. 

"Give it here mini- tomb robber!" he tried to grab it off him.

"Hey!" Ryou tossed the note back to Yugi, who pocketed it. 

"Dumb ass." He muttered. 

A while later he shoved it under the table for Ryou to read. After he had read it, he passed it back and stared at him. 

"He's weird!" he exclaimed.

"Who is?" Yami asked. 

"Kaiba in that note." Malik had been silent up till then but he had had enough.

"YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK!" he yelled and ran from the room. Yugi got up and ran after him. 

"Well, that was unexpected." Yami said, and kept eating. O.o 

"Malik?" Yugi walked round. Not again… _I'm gonna kill Kaiba. DOES HE HAVE TO HAVE SO MANY ROOMS!?   _

He opened the note to see f he was near any good rooms. 

"I'm right near the beach room." He saw Malik walking up the hall. Yugi ran after him.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, catching up.

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO ASK?" Yugi stood stunned. Malik continued. "I had to watch you kiss three guys last night! One of which you used to go out with, and one who obviously fancies you!"

"Who was that?"

"RYOU!"

"Oh. Listen, I only did that 'cause I didn't want to get chucked in the ocean. I can't believe you're jealous!"

"Oh, so you wouldn't be?"

"No." Malik looked quite hurt, but recovered fast. He saw a servant walking towards them. He grinned and walked up to him and kissed him. The servant looked horrified and ran away screaming.

"Are you jealous?"

"Nope." 

"WHY NOT?!" 

"'Cause you only did that to make me jealous, so I know that it didn't mean anything." Malik looked ready to explode. 

"You should take a time out. Follow me." 

Where Ryou is:

Ryou sighed. He was in the stripper place 'cause he wanted to be on his own. He was sitting with his back turned to them, reading. 

"If you wanna read, you should go to a library." Ryou spun round. Ishtar was right next to him, staring at the strippers. 

"What are you doing here?" Ishtar shrugged. 

"I'm bored."

"And you came _here?" Ishtar shrugged again._

"Why're you here?"

"I wanna be alone." 

"That makes a first." Ryou frowned. 

"Why?" 

"Nothing." 

Beach room:

"Relaxed?"

"Mmm."

"Good." Yugi and Malik were sunbathing on the beach, listening to the sounds of the artificial sea. Malik turned slightly.

"You know, you're already brown… why're you sunbathing?" Yugi asked. Malik shrugged.

"Something to do ain't it?" 

"I suppose. I can think of something better to do though." Yugi grinned craftily.

Where Bakura is:

Bakura sighed. He was on his own, walking up a hallway he didn't recognise. 

"This is 123k, that's the beach room isn't it?" he opened the door, and saw Malik and Yugi, totally stripped, kissing the hell out of each other. 

"S, sorry." he mumbled and left in a hurry. "FUCKING HELL! Of all the thousands of rooms, I have to go in the one with Yugi in it! I need a de-stress! Where's 12x?" 

Back with Ryou:

"Watcha reading?"

"A book."

"What's it about?"

"Something."

"What kinda something?" 

"Something you can read." 

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Ishtar grabbed the book and read the back. "Huh? What's apparition mean?"

"A ghost."

"And what's preoccupy?"

"Um… possess." 

"And what does Marian mean?"

"THAT'S THE GIRL'S NAME MASTERMIND!" he grabbed the book off him.

"You are quite like Bakura."

"Don't say that, it gives me the creeps."  

"SEX!" Ryou jumped.

"Huh?" 

"Nothing, I just wanted to make you jump!" Ryou rolled his eyes and turned away from him. 

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I'm all on my own! Oh shit, the walls are caving in! The air's bad! Oh god!" Ishtar rolled around on the floor, apparently gasping for air. Ryou sighed and turned back round. 

"All gone!" squeaked Ishtar, "wanna make out?" 

"Fuck off."

"Awwwwww! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease! I'll pretend it's Bakura, and you pretend its Malik!" Ryou sighed again. He looked up to tell Ishtar to fuck off again, when Ishtar swooped down and stared kissing him all over.

"Hey get off!"  Ryou pushed him off. Ishtar rolled backwards and started sobbing. Ryou stared at him. 

"I thought you loved Bakura…"

"I do… but he's way out of my reach. And you're kinda… a mini- tomb robber…" Ryou thought about this for a while. 

"On second thoughts…" Ryou lay on his back, "go ahead then."

Stress room:

Stupid… Malik… and… Yugi!" Bakura snapped, punching the hell out of a punching bag. He stopped and walked up to a huge stress ball. Bakura growled and ran at it, jumping on it, and punching it full-force.

"DIE MALIK!" there was a knock on the door, and Yugi came in.

"Shouldn't you be having sex with Malik right now?" Yugi blushed.

"Sorry about that. We're going up to the love room now, so if you want the beach room, you can have it." 

"No thanks. I fine here. It's better if I kill the ball instead of Malik, isn't it"?

"Um yeah, I think you should stay here then."  

"Get lost then." Yugi sighed and exited, closing the door behind him.

He and Malik made their way up to the love room and opened the door. There was a problem though. Ryou and Ishtar were already in there. 

"HOLY SHIT!" Ryou yelled. Ishtar looked up, about as worried as a fire with approaching petrol (in other words, not at all.) 

"Hi there!" he said brightly. "We're in here, can you go somewhere else?" Yugi started laughing hysterically.

"Since when were you a couple?" Malik asked, obviously fighting giggles himself.

"Um, about five minutes ago, down in the strippers bar. They said we had to go 'cause they were supposed to be the entertainment, not us." Yugi recovered slightly and grabbed Malik for support.

"Sorry." he said, "it's not funny." Then he burst out laughing again and dropped to the floor. Malik rolled his eyes and dragged Yugi out. 

"Happy love making!" he called, before shutting the door again. 

At dinner that night:

Kaiba was back. He walked straight into the dining hall, where everyone was. 

"Oh hi Kaiba!" Yugi said brightly.

"You might wanna get a clean up crew in the love room… me and Ryou made it kinda… messy. Make sure it's someone who isn't offended by…" Ishtar whispered something in his ear. 

"EWW!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, beach room, same kinda mess." Malik said.

"And the swimming pool." Yugi added.

"And the room with the chains in." Ryou said.

"And the…" 

"I've heard ENOUGH! Just tell me how many rooms you were… _in with each other."_

"Twenty six." Yugi said quietly.

"Forty seven." Ishtar said proudly.

"Don't be daft," Ryou said. "It was only thirty nine." Kaiba looked horrified. He took out a mobile. 

"Giros, please fumigate, steam clean and vacuum every room in the house." 

"We didn't go in all the rooms!" Ryou said. 

"Yeah, but can you remember all thirty nine rooms?" 

"Um, no."   

"WELL SHUT UP THEN!" 

Ten hours later:

"Kaiba… I need to go to bed." Moaned Yami, "I NEED sleep!"

"Well next time, try to stop your hikari from playing the part, of a SEX ADDICT!" 

"I can't help it." Yugi muttered. 

"I'm going to bed." Bakura announced. 

"You'll get killed." Yugi said.

"So? I wont be missed." 

"Oh, come on… um, Ishtar'll miss you!" Ishtar shook his head 

"Nope." Yugi stared at play in a 'play along' kinda way. "Oh, I mean, uh yeah! I'll miss you! Oh just think of all the… um, crying I'll do… um… and I'll have no one to… um, dream about having passionate sex with!" Bakura shuddered.  

"That's it! I'm going! Kaiba, take me back to Hawaii."

"Ok." Kaiba followed Bakura out of the room, and soon, they heard a helicopter taking off, and Kaiba walked back in.

"All gone!" he said happily. "Now there are only five of you to get rid of! Oh, the first floor's done. You can go up now." Yugi grabbed Malik's hand and dragged him upstairs, while Ryou was staring at Ishtar, and had been for some time now.

"What did I do now?" Ishtar asked.

"Dream of having passionate sex with?" Ryou snapped angrily. 

"Well, I had to say something." Ishtar picked Ryou up and ran up the stairs, with Ryou yelling, "PUT ME DOWN!" 

Kaiba sighed in relief. 

"Finally." He settled himself down infront of the in-built TV and turned it on. He heard a small yawn and turned back to the settee. Yami was still there, asleep. Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Idiot." He whispered and settled back down. 

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

That's chapter six! Better now Ryou's with someone? Ok, there's only gonna be one more chapter after this, and it's like, what happens in the future! R+R Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!?!??!!?!!?

^_________________________________________________________________________^


	7. chapter seven, back and off again

                                                       Chapter seven

[Bakura to Ryou and back]

{Yugi to Yami and back}

// Ishtar to Malik//

\\ Malik to Ishtar\\  

Yugi and co. stayed at kaiba's mansion for the rest of the raining season. After it had stopped, Malik wanted to go back.

"Well why can't we?"

"I like it here!"

"Aww come on Yugi! Kaiba's not gonna let us stay here!" Kaiba poked his head through the door.

"Yes I will. It's fun beating him at duel monsters." 

"He beat you?!" Yami asked.

"Well… yeah… YOU weren't helping me!" Yami sighed sadly and went back to watching TV. "Malik! Can't we just stay? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" 

"We're going." Ryou called from the lounge. 

"You are?" 

"Yeah Yugi. 'Course we are." 

"Why though?" 

"Because we don't get any privacy here," Ishtar said, "I don't care, but Ryou doesn't like it when someone's watching us through a camera." 

"I'll pay for you two to go." Kaiba said. "Here's a million quid. Get lost." 

"WOW!" Ryou yelled. He ran from the room shouting about money for life. Ishtar pursued him, shouting about sex.

"Typical." Malik sighed. 

"I wonder where Bakura went." Yugi said suddenly. 

"It took you this long to ask?" Kaiba said, "He went back to Hawaii. He said he didn't mind being stuck in the house, as long as he didn't have to watch everyone playing lovey-dovey anymore." 

"Mmm." Yugi said vaguely. "Ok. I'll go back to Hawaii."

"What changed your mind?" 

"Well duh. I wanna annoy Bakura!" 

At a later time:

Everyone was packing, and they were nearly ready to go. Ishtar tried to nick kaiba's TV, but he carried it out in a bag that said ' I'm stealing a TV' on it, so he didn't get very far. 

A few hours later, everyone was packed and ready. Yugi and Malik wanted to take the plane, 'cause they wanted to (ahem, you know) in the plane toilets. When Ishtar heard, he wanted to go on the plane too. Yami didn't care, so he took the helicopter. 

The station again!

Yugi got onto the plane with no hassle. So did Malik, and even Ishtar. But when Ryou went through the metal detector thingy, it bleeped like hell.  A girl came up and started searching him (More like feeling him up!)

"HEY!" Ishtar screamed. He ran back down and slapped her in the face. Ryou sighed and walked on embarrassedly. 

The trip back was a nightmare… well for the people on the plane anyway. Yugi and Malik were the first people on the plane, so went into the toilet first. Malik told Ishtar through his mental link when they were done, and Ishtar jumped the queue for the bog. They kept at this for the entire trip, and by the time they landed in Hawaii, a long line of people sped off the plane to the public toilets. 

They reached their old house five or six minutes later. It was spotless and completely dry. Yugi saw Bakura silhouetted in the widow next door. 

"I'm goin' ta see Bakura." He told Malik.

"Oh great. I get the joy of unpacking everything." Yugi grinned and ran up to Bakura's door and knocked loudly. Bakura opened the door with a shotgun in his hands. Yugi gasped.

"Oh sorry. I thought it was charity workers." Bakura said. "So, back then?" 

"Yup! How's it been?"

"OK I guess. There's a dead dog in your house by the way." at that moment, a small scream was heard from inside the house, and Ryou came out and threw up for England. He finished and ran up to Yugi.

"There's a dead dog in there!" he squeaked. Ishtar came out with it and hurled it at them. It landed at Ryou's feet, and he fainted. 

"Oh dear." Ishtar muttered. He picked Ryou up and carried him inside. Yugi sighed and turned to go. 

"Buh bye Bakura."

"Wait! Um, when's your next drinking night? I wanna go." 

"Um, I'll organise one."   

Three nights later, everyone, including Yami, were in the club, drinking. As usual, Ryou blacked out after the first drink, Ishtar shortly after, followed by Malik, who, for some reason, wasn't very good at drinking anymore. In the end, it was only Yugi, Yami and Bakura. They were all on gin. Yami passed out after the fourth one, and Bakura was swaying slightly, but looking determined. 

"Yugi… I jst have ooone quston…" 

"Yup."

"Dooo everyone ende up sleeeeeeeping wth someone?" Yugi shrugged and downed another glass of gin, and he began swaying too. 

Yugi and Bakura went on for three more rounds, and they both passed out at the same time.

Next morning. 

Yugi woke up with a jolt. He had been dreaming of falling from a great huge building. He screwed up his eyes. _Ok… here goes… he opened them, and was relieved to see Malik on top of him. _

"Thank god." He whispered. As quiet as he was, he still managed to wake Malik up. He staggered up and looked at Yugi with a mixture of love, and an obvious hang over. 

"I WANNA SEE THE WORLD!" he yelled, and then passed out again. Yugi sighed and shook his head, smiling. _Hmmm, travel the world… _

Ryou woke up and panicked. This was new to him… the whole 'waking up in an alley, naked' thing. He saw Ishtar sleeping peacefully on top of him. Ryou smiled and settled back down. 

"Gin is a drink." Ishtar muttered. Ryou smiled.

Yami woke up with a banging headache. He was surprised when he felt like someone was on top of him. He opened his eyes and waited for the fogginess of his vision to clear. 

"OH SHIT AND FUCKING HELL!" he screeched. Bakura woke up with a jolt. He stared wide-eyed at Yami, then noticed they both didn't have clothes on.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" he yelled, flying off Yami, getting his clothes, and dressing while running away. Yami just laid there, horror struck. "That's the last time I let Yugi drag me to one of those things…"

Three hours later:

Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Ishtar were all back at their house. 

Bakura came running in. he slammed the door behind him and stood there, gasping for air. 

"Hi Bakura!" Ishtar said brightly, "You went to the wrong house. Yours is the next one."

"I know which house is mine you idiot!" he snapped.

"Why are you here then?" Yugi asked. 

"Well… I think I slept with Yami." *silence* Yugi started laughing, followed by Ishtar, then Malik. Yugi rolled off the sofa and banged his head, but still kept laughing. Malik attempted to stop by burying his face in a pillow, to no effect, and Ishtar was just laughing his head off. 

Bakura went bright red. Ryou just sat there, feeling awkward. He punched Ishtar in the stomach. 

"Ow, bitch!" everyone stopped laughing. 

"Will you all stop laughing? You're all heartless bastards!" Ryou said, and then sat there looking embarrassed.

"Sorry." Yugi muttered. "Um, why?" he asked Bakura. 

"I dunno. It's like you and Malik. You had sex, and it meant nothing." 

"Um, Bakura? Encase you haven't noticed, we're going out with each other _because we had sex." Malik said. _

"Oh." 

At that point, Yami came bursting through the door. 

"I am scum!" he announced, before breaking down into hysterical sobs. Yugi got up, trying hard not to laugh still, and put an arm round Yami. 

"There there. It's ok, once you know it, the healing begins."

"That doesn't help!" Yami snapped through sobs. 

"Look, we all ended up sleeping with someone… it's not your fault all the good ones were spoken for." 

"HEY" Bakura snapped. Yugi sighed. 

{Look, Yami, it's not your fault. You were drunk. Hey, um… do you remember anything?}

{No! nothing. I was totally out of it! As far as my memory is concerned, all I did last night, was dream about eating doughnuts and getting trapped in maze!}

{Really? I dreamt about falling off a building.}

{Yugi, I don't care.}

{Oh, ok then, um… I think it's all Bakura's fault, How's that?}

Yami looked up at Yugi and hugged him. 

"Thank you so much for your support." 

"Did I miss something?" Malik asked.

"They must have been talking through their mental link." Ryou said. 

// I want sex//

\\ Why are you telling me? \\ 

// 'Cause I don't have a mental link with Ryou. // 

\\ Well get one then! \\  

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE SPEAK TO ME!?" Bakura screamed. Yami jumped. He then did something he hadn't done for years; he disappeared into the millennium puzzle. 

{Go somewhere away from every one Yugi.}

{Why?}

{Please?} Yugi sighed and left the room. Malik got up to go after him, but Ryou pulled him back. 

"Sit down and shut it!" he said. Bakura looked hopelessly around and finally decided to follow suit and disappeared into the ring. Ishtar looked puzzled. 

"Do I have to do that now?" 

{Yami, hiding isn't going to prove anything.}

{…}

{And if you stay in there, you'll never have a life.}

{…}

{Yami?}

{…}

{WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN THERE?"}

{Looking round.} 

{For what?}

{A rope.} 

{Yami GET OUT HERE NOW!} Yami appeared beside Yugi. 

" What am I gonna do?" 

"Hey I've got an idea!" 

"Ryou?" Yugi appeared at the door. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you fuck off somewhere and take Ishtar with you?" Ryou looked quite upset. He sighed sadly and got up to leave. 

"Don't worry. I'll make it all better." Ishtar said. Ryou perked up slightly and smiled, slamming the front door shut behind him. 

Yugi walked out, followed by Yami. 

"Hello again!" Malik said happily to Yami. 

"Malik, you know what you said this morning, about travelling the world…"

Three hours later:

"Do you think we've been gone long enough yet?" Ishtar asked. 

"Maybe. Lets go back and see. 

They returned to the house within five minutes. Ryou opened the door slowly and went in. the house was empty. 

"Yugi? Malik? Hello?" Ryou searched round, before seeing a note stuck to the fridge. 

_To Ryou,_

_              We've gone to get away from Bakura. We're off to explore the world! _

_We leave the house in your hands, and if Ishtar blows it up, you're paying for it. _

_Hope you have a nice time by yourself. _

_We'll see you when Yami feels better. Don't worry, we'll send postcards! _

_                                                                           Luv, _

_                                                                                 Yugi and Malik _

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

There it is… the end! *Sob* I don't wanna go! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Cough* that's it. I wanna do a sequel… shall I?  It'll be called, TALES OF TRAVELERS or FAR AWAY FROM HOME or something stupid like that. I'll only do it if you wan me to though…. Pweeeease make me do a squwil?   

Reviews! Also, review a story title. 


End file.
